User blog:JaphethMario/Angry Birds s Plants (Plants VS Zombies) - Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Season 2 Premier
JaphethMario is back to make rap battles and the premier on Season 2 and this is the weirdest battle that I ever make. So anyways Angry Birds vs Plants from ‘Plants vs Zombies’. If you don‘t get the connection is basically “games where the objective is to prevent their eggs/planter’s brain from being eaten by one type of enemy pigs/zombies” (Red is in Red, Chuck is in Yellow, Blue is in Blue, Peashooter is in Green, Sunflower is in Orange and Wall-nut is in Brown, if either group are rapping together, they will appear in bold white text) Battle: Angry Birds Verse: There’s three birds on your lawn, here to'' Pop'' a Cap on these plants’ ass A Nut who can’t spell his name, badly singing Flowey, and Bellsprout ''with no class We got an amusment park, travel ''To The Moon with NASA and collabing with Rio You could say our impact is Giganterous, ‘cause we’re the Epic games at Rovio Our species are known to spread ill lines, like we spit bird flu at all of you' ' These green beings are more forgottable and useless than Hal’s abilities do' ' When it comes to addictive mobile games, no app is our equal Tell your plant Friends, they’ll be the next green foes who will get stomped by Mighty Eagle Plants Verse: We kicked bird‘s ass since the Wild West, so don’t act so cocky Angry Turds You pick on defendless pigs, We fought giants, doctors, robots, any time in the world I was literally born to quickly spit bars, like I just take a plant food Call me Snowpea ‘cause I’ll shoot out cold disses, giving you sick burns like a Torchwood Name‘s Sunflower, best emcee to rise From the Ground Up to crush some Beets And this isn’t the first time I sing about aScandinavian video game who meets their defeat Wall-nut is always on a look out, while Chuck here needs to learn how to concentrate Tougher than any swine’s stones, that even million of your clones can’t even penetrate You got a Repeating series, our games need strategy, it‘s not just clikering While your game is all about bragging high scores that people keep on ''Twittering'' ' You spy on people and steal more ideas than ''Flappy Bird, you don’t deserve to be the best at all ‘Cause they‘re just an Imatator to that website game, ''Crush the Castle'' Angry Birds Verse: Speaking of copying, 'Garden Warfare is just an another generic Call of Duty'' ''' And the worse thing is, these 3-D designs make you plants look ugly ''It’s About Time'' you got something new other than Endless ports on different devices''' ''' But you need real cash to buy your buddies? That‘s a bad idea, take our advice You waste everyone‘s time just to save Crazy Dave‘s taco I rather spend my time on Stella, than weeding your roots which will never get hoes '''I guess you’re not prepared for the huge wave of disses coming right at ya' ' We owned this battle, like your franchise that EA brought ya Plants Verse: Oh just suck on deez Wall-''nuts'', ‘cause when zombies see me rolling they hate it We have variety of minigames, while you just wreck stuff with your rage quit' ' You drop Bombs?, we drop Doomshrooms, like what we done to the undead ‘Cause Wall-nut here Finnish-ed bowling ya, giving three stars on your head At least our planning in decision doesn’t lead our comrades to suicide Really? A Carriage Chicken uses her own baby as a flocking missile I may be a Peashooter, but we‘re not a pea-head on endangering our own species It’s not a great lose if you let your unborn chicks get eaten by those ''Bad Piggies'' ''Who Won? Who Won Angry Birds Plants Trivia *Originally this battle is only going feature Red and Peashooter, this is change because 1v1 to me doesn’t make appeal *This the first team battle to have more than 2 rappers in each team, *This battle has the most characters by date, it has 6 rappers, beating Steve vs Freddy Fazbear which has 5 rappers *This is the second battle to not feature title cards, after Benson vs Squidward. **Coincidentally there are both premier ' ''' Category:Blog posts